


Can I Learn Your Flavor?

by TotallyHuman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyHuman/pseuds/TotallyHuman
Summary: Lance really likes Hunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from TRNDSTTR by Black Coast (Lucian remix)

Lance gets all of fifty minutes into his lunch-break mall date with Hunk before they’re in the mall bathroom, second to last stall with Lance against the metal side and moaning.

It’s Hunk's fault too, the damn ginormous, lovable bastard. Did Lance mention that Hunk is _huge_? Because he is, it’s goddamn distracting. Lance tried to genuinely listen to Hunk describe his interests - something about building. Engineering? His mind compartmentalized it as ‘wicked smart at legos’ since all Lance could think about was Hunk’s hands as he gesticulated.

Thankfully Hunk was understanding when Lance leaned over the food court booth and said, “You’re _cool_ , man, I would totally dig hanging out again. After this,”

Hunk lit up with a smile. “After this? Do you have to go now? Is your break over?”

“My break was over twenty minutes ago. I mean, after _this_ ,” Lance dropped his voice, lips curled into the most mischievous smirk that had no semblance of coyness, “Wanna have a quickie in the bathroom?”

Hunk got all wide eyed and downright _delicious_. Man, Lance was hot for it. Allura hit the nail right on the head, and somehow had someone exactly his type. Although, Lance’s ‘type’ was just about anyone at the moment: but Hunk was _pretty,_  and _large_ , and _crazy_ intelligent, even from only the hints that Lance had gotten to see.

“Y-yeah, okay - “ Hunk had agreed.

And so that’s the story of why Lance is settled on Hunk’s shoulders while Hunk licks a stripe along the underside of Lance’s cock. He runs a hand through Hunk’s loose black locks with a, “Fff,” that trails off into a gasp as Hunk suckles at the head of his dick and licks the precome dribbling from his slit.

“Shit! Do you do this often or -  ?” Lance questions in an embarrassingly high tone that he only barely keeps constrained to a whisper. He exhales heavily and hears Hunk laugh, warm breath enveloping his cock like _wow_.

“Does it matter?” he responds.

“Not really. Fuck, your hair is so soft. What product do you use?” Lance questions.

“It’s called ‘I’m trying to suck you off, please be quiet.’”

“Right, I know, _mhmm_ \- “ Hunk takes Lance’s cock into his mouth, sliding down a couple inches and wrenching a moan from Lance as his free hand continues to scrabble for purchase on the stall surface. “That’s good. _Awesome_. Fuck,” so Lance is bad at staying quiet. It’s a compliment. One that Hunk deserves cause holy fuck the next second Hunk is bobbing his head and sucking, his tongue pressed to the underside of Lance’s cock as he does so.

Lance moans high and wanton, his back arching. He tries to cant his hips against Hunk, who’s got him more than halfway into his mouth. Another loud noise escapes Lance’s throat and Hunk reaches up and smothers Lance with one massive hand. A hand that makes sculptures of rockets or some shit. Either way it’s fucking perfect and it sends chills down Lance’s spine and makes his cock twitch in the wet warmth of Hunk’s mouth. Lance is at ends, grabbing at Hunk’s hair and sliding one hand to claw at Hunk’s shoulder.

Hunk swallows around Lance’s cock once - twice - and Lance tips his head back and thanks God when he hits the back of Hunk’s throat. It takes seconds for Hunk to work through his gag reflex and moans around Lance’s cock; the vibrations rocks Lance’s body. Makes him shudder and mutter curse words into the palm of Hunk’s hand.

Dimly, someone bangs on the stall door, Lance thinks. Hunk pulls off of Lance’s cock and has no mercy for the dejected mewl Lance breathes into the palm of his hand as he apologizes.

Then the warmth is promptly returned, Lance immediately trying to rut into it and Hunk just _letting_ him. Taking him weirdly easy. It’s hot. More than hot, the best blowjob Lance has ever gotten.

In less than a minute later Lance is biting at the skin of Hunk’s hand as he comes, unable to warn Hunk. Not that Hunk seems to mind as he swallows Lance’s load and sucks him even through the aftershocks, finally removing his hand and allowing Lance to gasp and pant openly.

“Jesus H. Christ, man,” Lance heaves, still shaking. Hunk looks as much a mess as Lance feels too. Head between his legs, his cheek red with spit and saliva smeared around his lips and dribbling down his chin. Lance still has a handful of his hair, which he also lets go of. “You’re _really_ good at that.” Lance’s mind is drawing a blank on all the witty remarks he would usually make, blown by Hunk’s blow job. Ha-ha.

Hunk is breathing heavily as well, the air almost too much where it ghosts over Lance’s sensitive cock now.

“I’ll have to teach you sometime,” Hunk says, making Lance’s eyes flutter shut to see the picture show that reels through his head at the suggestion.

“That would be _awesome_.”

Then he’s letting Lance down off his shoulders and letting Lance push him up against the opposite side of the stall and work at the button of his pants in an uncoordinated and rushed fumble. Lance wants it so bad, he can’t even think of anything else.

“You’re gonna be like, _super late_ , dude - “ Hunk is saying as Lance spits onto his hand.

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

Fifteen minutes later Lance is striding back into Hot Topic, pin-addled lanyard and all. His hair is mussed and there are hickies on his neck. Not even trying to hide it.

Shiro stares Lance down, “ _This_ is why you’re late?”

And sure, Lance feels _a little_ bad about leaving the store in his hands. But hey, he’s got _Keith_ now - and damn if Lance’s mind doesn’t think of the name in the most unflattering way ever. He shrugs, “Sorry, boss man. Love waits for no man.” He got _laid_.

Yeah. Lance got laid. Bam.

Shiro snorts and smiles in a friendly way when Lance uses the term 'love.' He doesn't think it's inaccurate. Lance does _love_ the way Hunk gives head, so. Plus, once Lance was done getting Hunk off they established that they'd love to hang out and be _friends_. With benefits. Hunk definitely seems like a fun guy. Pretty interesting. Seeing as most of Lance's free time is now also spent with Shiro and the others, it's helps that Lance is sure they'll like Hunk as well. Allura already knows the guy, too.

“You seriously just left so you could go _get off_ \- hey! Hey, don’t just put on the masks unless you’ve paid for them. People are gonna _wear_ those,” Keith starts before being distracted.

“Like I care what you think,” Lance snaps at Keith.

Lance slips behind the counter with Shiro and throws him a delighted smile. Under other circumstances, maybe Lance would’ve been able to make it apologetic. But he feels _too_ damn good about the whole thing that he can’t quite muster it up.

  
Shiro simply crosses his arms and tells Lance to sort the clearance bin, showing that he can, in fact, be a punishing leader.


End file.
